The General
250px|thumb|Crawler Tank 250px|thumb|Fives in de Umbaran Starfighter The General is de 8ste episode van Season Four van de Clone Wars Serie. Het is de tweede aflevering uit de verhaallijn op Umbara. Newsreel Turning the tide! As Separatist control over vital, but isolated supply routes expands, Republic forces invade a key planet, the darkened world of Umbara. In the midst of helping Obi-Wan Kenobi's battalion conquer the Umbaran capital, Anakin Skywalker is called away to Coruscant. His battalion is temporarily placed under the command of General Pong Krell, a shrewd and temperamental leader. Krells reckless strategy force Captain Rex to retreat with his platoons in a disastrous defeat. Synopsis Na het mislukt plan om de hoofdstad van Umbara via een frontale aanval te veroveren, contacteert Obi-Wan Kenobi Pong Krell met de boodschap dat een luchtmachtbasis verantwoordelijk is voor de bevoorrading van voertuigen en wapens aan de hoofdstad. Wanneer het 501st Legion deze zou kunnen innemen of vernietigen, zou het makkelijker worden om de hoofdstad te veroveren. Krell stuurt Rex en zijn troepen richting luchtmachtbasis. Krells plan is alweer om in een frontale aanval de basis in te nemen. Rex oppert dat de doorgang heel smal is en dat alle troepen achter elkaar zullen moeten aanvallen. Krell wil van geen wijken weten en zet zijn plan door. Sommige Clones beginnen de leiding van Krell sterk in vraag te stellen, zoals Kix, Jesse en Fives. Ze geven toe dat Anakin Skywalkers plannen ook vaak gek zijn, maar hij vecht elke maal mee in de frontlinies van de strijd. Hardcase wil vooral in actie schieten en nieuwere Clones als Dogma en Tup willen Krells orders volgen. Rex vraagt aan Fives om hem te steunen zodat er niet te veel onrust onder de Clones ontstaat. Een eerste obstakel vormen de Impeding Assault Tanks van de Umbarans, wormachtige tanks die heel wat ravage aanrichten. Rex vraagt versterking met Concussion Missile Launchers. Met een RPS-6 Rocket Launcher kan een IAT worden afgestopt. De andere tanks lokken de Clones verderop waar ze Thermal Detonators in de grond hebben geplant. De Tanks vallen in de valstrik en worden opgeblazen. Een groter obstakel zijn echter de Umbaran MHC Tanks, enorme mobiele cannons. De Clones worden meteen teruggedrongen om te vluchten en te hergroeperen. Wanneer Krell vermoedt dat er wat gaande is, contacteert hij Rex. Krell is ontzet dat zijn plan niet wordt uitgevoerd en beveelt Rex om het op te nemen tegen de cannons. Sergeant Appo stelt voor om de versterkingen te laten opdraven, maar daarin heeft Krell geen zin. Rex heeft echter zelf een plan en stuurt Fives en Hardcase op een infiltratie om de basis in te nemen en van daaruit Umbaran Starfighters te kapen om de cannons mee te vernietigen. Krell weigert om de tactiek van Rex te volgen en blijft bij zijn origineel plan. Rex beseft dat dit gekkenwerk is en stemt toe om de bevelen te volgen. Maar na de communicatie stuurt hij Fives en Hardcase richting basis van de Umbarans. Via een kabel geraken de Clones over de muren van de basis die sterk wordt bewaakt door Umbaran Hover Tanks. Als de Thermal Detonators een muur opblazen, verlaten de Umbarans hun post op de basis zodat de Clones minder moeite hebben om de Starfighters te kapen. Fives en Hardcase worstelen met de vreemde controles van de Starfighters, maar eens ze de basis begrijpen van de besturing, vliegen ze richting MHCs die prompt worden vernietigd. Krell merkt de zege van het 501st en laat de versterkingen naar de basis oprukken. Krell zegt tegen Rex dat zijn tactiek gelukt is door een stevige portie geluk. Hij zegt dat het verliezen van troepen nu eenmaal bij de oorlog hoort. De Clones vragen zich meer dan ooit af hoe ze met Krell verder moeten. Inhoud Nieuw *Umbaran MHC Tank *Impeding Assault Tank Bekend Personages *Pong Krell *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Fives *Hardcase *Rex *Sergeant Appo - debuut in TCW Voertuigen & Schepen *Umbaran Starfighter *Umbaran Hover Tank Species *Besalisk *Umbaran *Mens *Banshee - nonsentient Categorie:Televisie